It is well known to form molded items through use of a die mold assembly. Often times, the molded items encapsulate components via placement of the components in the die mold cavity prior to overmolding. In some cases, it may also be desirable to provide for or otherwise enhance the bonding of components encapsulated within the molded item. In the past, various types of glues have been used as bonding agents during the overmolding process, such as cyanoacrylate-based glues as an example. However, such glues have been shown to cause brittleness or otherwise degrade the material on which they are applied. Additionally, solvents such as acetone and cyclohexanone, as examples, have been used to clean the component to be overmolded in an attempt to enhance the bonding affect. However, such solvents are often hazardous to the user's health and the environment and are required to be applied immediately prior to the overmolding process to ensure that the solvents do not lose effectiveness through handling of the components and other activities. Other techniques such as sand blasting the component prior to overmolding have been attempted, however such techniques also require application immediately prior to the overmolding process to ensure effectiveness.
There is therefore a need for a system and method to improve in an overmolded item. The present disclosure is directed toward systems and methods which meet this and other needs.